Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-141123 describes a camera module that forms a camera unit of a mobile terminal.
FIG. 10 illustrates the cross-sectional structure of a semiconductor package used in a camera module of the prior art. A wiring board 70 includes a wiring layer 71. An imaging element 80 is mounted on the wiring board 70. The imaging element 80 includes an upper surface defining a light reception surface. The imaging element 80 includes connection pads 81, which are connected by wires 82 to the wiring layer 71 of the wiring board 70.
An enclosing frame 90, which is fixed to the wiring board 70, encloses the imaging element 80. A frame-shaped adhesion portion 91 projects inward from an inner surface of the enclosing frame 90. A glass cap 100 is adhered by an adhesive agent 92 to the adhesion portion 91 of the enclosing frame 90. A sealed void S10, which is surrounded by the wiring board 70, the enclosing frame 90, and the glass cap 100, accommodates the imaging element 80. This prevents dust or the like from collecting on the imaging element 80.
However, the structure that entirely accommodates the imaging element 80 in the sealed void S10, which is formed by the wiring board 70, the enclosing frame 90, and the glass cap 100, enlarges the semiconductor package. It is difficult to apply a semiconductor package having such a structure to camera modules that have been miniaturized.